


Late Night Baking

by magically charmed (itsmeash)



Series: Hacy Drabbles [5]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21975907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmeash/pseuds/magically%20charmed
Summary: Can't sleep at night? Bake.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Series: Hacy Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1416403
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Late Night Baking

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this meets the prompt well enough. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> charmedandothersagain tumblr request: Hacy baking together
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Charmed 2018...I just like to play around with the characters at times.

"Can't sleep?" Harry asks as Macy walks into the living room where he's reading a book.

"No." She sighs, sitting down next to him. "I take it you can't either."

Harry shakes his head, closing the book and leaning forward to put it on the coffee table. "You're correct with your guess."

Macy leans her head against the back of the couch. "It's been so quiet in the supernatural world the past month, it's hard to sleep. I feel like the second I fall asleep and lower my guard, hell will send a new demon or evil being to interrupt our lives."

Harry glances over at her. "That's understandable."

"Is it really?"

"You've gone through demons and supernatural beings of the week since you found out you're a witch, and now you've gotten a reprieve. It's natural to wonder when the next occurrence will be," Harry assures her with a small smile. "However, not getting any sleep isn't good. If more do start popping up, being sleep deprived is not the best thing to be."

Macy nods. "I know, but it's so hard to get out of my head."

Harry ponders her words for a second before standing up. "Come on, I have an idea," he says, reaching his hand out to her.

"Like what?" Macy asks, eyeing him curiously.

He smiles. "Take my hand and come find out."

"Alright, beats sitting here like a sitting duck," she says, taking his hand and allowing him to pull her up from the couch.

Harry pulls her up and leads her into the kitchen.

Macy looks around, unsure of what he has planned. "What are we doing in here?"

Harry is in the fridge, taking some of its contents out. He stands, and closes the door, turning to Macy. "We're baking cookies."

"At two in the morning?"

"Neither of us can sleep, and you need a distraction," Harry reminds her, placing the cookie dough roll on the counter. "There is nothing better to distract you by clearing your mind than baking."

"I'll never say no to cookies," Macy says, coming up behind him.

"Does anyone?"

"No one I know. So probably out of their mind people."

Harry laughs. "Can you please get us a baking pan and tin foil?"

"Sure thing," Macy says, pushing off of the counter. "So do you always bake cookies when you can't sleep?"

"Among other things."

"What other things do you bake?" Macy asks, bending down to retrieve the baking pan from the drawer under the stove.

"Cakes. Different types of breads... banana, monkey..."

"Why don't I ever get some of it?" Macy wonders, standing back up and going over to the cabinet the foil is in. "And don't say it's because you eat it yourself... unless it's one of those small cakes."

"Maggie and sometimes Mel usually help me eat whatever I make."

"What? How do they know, but I don't?"

"You're a really hard sleeper, Mel isn't. And you go to bed at a reasonable time, Maggie doesn't."

Macy frowns, setting the pan and foil down on the counter. "I miss good snacks because of things I can't change. From now on, save me some please."

"I'll keep that in mind on those nights."

"Thank you. That is all I ask."

"Name something you want and we will make it now instead of cookies."

Macy smiles. "I could go for some monkey bread."

"As you wish."


End file.
